The Only Chance
by Kilt
Summary: Betty and Gladys try to free Kate from her abusive father by any means necessary.


There was a sharp knock on the wooden door. An impatient pause and a second knock on the door.

"It is past midnight. What do you want?" a hoarse male voice from inside the house called.

"Sir, I want to talk to you. My matter is very urgent. Please let me in."

"Alright, alright. Come on in and be quick with it!"

"Sure thing!"

A hard blow with a wooden stick hit the man and knocked him off his feet.

"Gladys, go search the house for Kate. I'll take care of this bastard alone."

"Are you sure, Betty?" Gladys asked, hesitating.

"Yes, I am. Hurry up!" Betty waved her away and looked back down to the man on the floor. "Mister Rowley, get up. I don't want to feel like I am beating the shit out of you without having the feeling that you're not able to defend yourself. Like you did with Kate." She placed the tip of the stick on his chin and followed him, while he slowly stood back up facing her.

"Aah, you are the deviant. You are the one who tried to pull my daughter into the deep abyss of sin." he spat at her.

"She was happy at Vic Mu. She worked her ass off every day. Spent her time with us and cared for us! Your stinking pile of crap you fed her every single day of her life, about sin, obedience and the wrongfulness of two women... two women loving each other." tears started to blur her vision and a knot started to clog her throat. It was hard for her to speak properly. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and stared at him in disgust.

Betty grabbed the wooden stick with both hands, lifted her arms to strike a more devastating blow, swung and hit his shoulder. Kate's father took the blow with visible pain, but this time he did not fall down. Blood was slowly trickling down the side of his head.

Anger and hatred filled Betty and she swung once more, this time she aimed at the other side of his head. Again, he collapsed on the floor, panting audibly.

Tears were streaming down her face, yet she could not sort her feeling: was it relief, now that she was finally able to beat him to a bloody pulp which she fantasized about various times lying awake at night or was it still all this anger inside her. Anger towards him for hurting Kate so many times, for threatening her, for taking Kate away from Betty.

Once more, Betty swung the stick, but before the could hit him again, Gladys stumbled towards the front door with a sleepy Kate.

"Betty, I've got- "

"Father!" Kate, now wide awake leaped forward to her father on the floor "What have you done?"

"I- I- He beat you. He beat you many times, Kate, and he deserves ever single blow he directed towards you in return. He has to suffer for all the pain he caused you!" Betty shouted and gestured wildly.

"No, he does not. I was and still am a sinner. I have to pay for my wrongful actions."

"You don't, Kate. Every person fucks up sometimes. It's completely normal!"

"Do _not_ curse in my house."

"Shut it!" she hit him hard until he was unconscious.

"Betty, stop! You will kill him" Kate now stood between Betty and her father, arms stretched out to protect him.

"Kate, _please_. Get inside the car with Gladys. We'll take you back to Toronto. Back to your old life." Betty pleaded.

"This is my life." her voice broke at the last word.

"Do you not know what you mean to me, Kate? I did all of this for you. It took ages for Gladys and me to find you again! I beg you: Come with us. All this pain, all this fear was caused by _him_." Betty gestured towards the unconscious father. "_He_ hit you. _He_ hurt you every damn time you did something _he_ thought was wrong. All those scar on your back!"

Kate started crying: "But- but- " she fell on her knees, her face buried in her hands.

Betty let the wooden stick slip her hand and fall to the floor and knelt down to Kate: "Shh, it's alright now. Gladys and I will take care of you now." she kissed Kate's head and embraced her. Betty did not dare to kiss her on the lips. Not here, not now, not with them around.

Gladys smiled and walked out to start the car.

"Come now. We'll bring you home." Betty put one arm around Kate to help her stand up.

While they walked out, Betty tired to avoid looking at the man on the floor.

She opened the door of the car for Kate to get inside. Betty was the last one to enter the car.

As soon as Betty sat down and closed the door, Gladys started the engine and Kate lay her head down on Betty's lap.

A single tear made its way down Betty's cheek, but she caught it before it fell on Kate's delicate face.

Her hand gently caressed Kate's hair to calm and soothe her.

Soon, a low melodic hum rose from Kate.

"It will be alright, Kate" Betty whispered.


End file.
